Vision systems that perform measurement, inspection, alignment of objects and/or decoding of symbology (e.g. bar codes—also termed “IDs”) are used in a wide range of applications and industries. These systems are based around the use of an image sensor, which acquires images (typically grayscale or color, and in one, two or three dimensions) of the subject or object, and processes these acquired images using an on-board or interconnected vision system processor. The processor generally includes both processing hardware and non-transitory computer-readable program instructions that perform one or more vision system processes to generate a desired output based upon the image's processed information. This image information is typically provided within an array of image pixels each having various colors and/or intensities. In the example of an ID reader (also termed herein, a “camera”), the user or automated process acquires an image of an object that is believed to contain one or more barcodes. The image is processed to identify barcode features, which are then decoded by a decoding process and/or processor obtain the inherent alphanumeric data represented by the code.
A common use for ID readers is to track and sort objects moving along a line (e.g. a conveyor) in manufacturing and logistics operations. The ID reader can be positioned over the line at an appropriate viewing angle to acquire any expected IDs on respective objects as they each move through the field of view. The focal distance of the reader with respect to the object can vary, depending on the placement of the reader with respect to the line and the size of the object. That is, a larger object may cause IDs thereon to be located closer to the reader, while a smaller/flatter object may contain IDs that are further from the reader. In each case, the ID should appear with sufficient resolution to be properly imaged and decoded. Thus, the field of view of a single reader, particularly in with widthwise direction (perpendicular to line motion) is often limited. Where an object and/or the line is relatively wide, the lens and sensor of a single ID reader may not have sufficient field of view in the widthwise direction to cover the entire width of the line while maintaining needed resolution for accurate imaging and decoding of IDs. Failure to image the full width can cause the reader to miss IDs that are outside of the field of view.
There are several techniques that can be employed to overcome the limitation in field of view of a single ID reader, and expand the systems overall field of view in the widthwise direction. For example, one can employ multiple ID readers/cameras focused side by side to fully cover the width of the line. This is often an expensive solution as it requires additional hardware and optics. Alternatively, a line-scan system with inherently wider FOV can be employed. However, this arrangement can also increase costs as it requires more specialized hardware and generally increases complexity. For example, an encoder is often needed to sense relative movement of the line when using a line-scan arrangement. Another technique is to employ a larger sensor, in the single ID reader to provide the desired resolution for appropriately imaging the scene along the widthwise direction. However, the approach again entails additional cost through the use of less-conventional hardware. Moreover, most sensors (e.g. CMOS sensors, but other types, such as CCD, are also contemplated) are commercially available in a standard format, such as 4×3 or 16×9, and thus, providing a larger widthwise resolution also entails a similarly enlarged height (i.e. the direction of line motion) resolution. The increased height direction may cause the sensor to capture the same ID in a plurality of captured image frames as the object passes through the enlarged field of view. This, in turn leads to extraneous processing and/or decoding of the same ID and the risk that a single object is mistaken for a plurality of objects passing under the reader.
In certain arrangements—for example, logistics arrangements in which a container is passed through an ID reader or inspection station on a conveyor—the size of the container can necessitate a wide field of view, but the overhead height of the space and/or the room to mount a camera in the vicinity of the inspection station is limited. This scenario presents further challenges in arranging a vision system to image the scene. Additionally, certain logistic arrangements call for a “scan-tunnel”, in which multiple sides of a large box or other object (e.g. up to 800×800×800 millimeters) are read for (e.g.) IDs contemporaneously. Accurately and fully imaging the entire box, particularly where high resolution (often entailing multiple cameras) is required to discern the details in ID features, can be challenging.